I Hate Everything About You
by Chaos Ride
Summary: I hate you. I have every right to.' Ari's thoughts throughout the books.


**So here it is. My Ari-centered fic. Dedicated to my Soul Sister, Runnergirl13, and her story 'Everything About You'**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I hate you. I have every right to You stole everything from me, freedom, happiness, you even stole my own father.

They made me an Eraser, it was so painful, like fire burning through my veins, burning from the inside out, eating me alive in a fiery hell. And then it had stopped. My emotions were different, harder to understand.

They told me to kill, and at first the thought repulsed me. I was only six at the time, still a kid. I wanted my dad, wanted this all to be a dream. But some how I knew it wasn't, this was cold reality, slapping me in the face when I was down.

Then the blood lust took over, when they showed me a picture of dad with you freaks. You were happy something I had been until you ripped it all away from me, like pulling the rugs out from under my feet. I killed everything they put in front of me then, I pretended it was you I was hurting, killing. I wanted to cause you pain. I spent forever thinking of ways. Never before had I felt such malice. I wanted to rip you limb from limb, to watch the light leave your eyes.

All the unfamiliar emotions welled up inside, making me feel like I was going to explode. I didn't even know what most of these foreign feelings were, much less how to handle them.

Then they finally let me have what I wanted; the chance to cause you pain.

I stole Angel, your favorite. She had always been your favorite, even at the school, and that meant it would hurt you. It had been a oy to see you beat up, and torn down. You never liked to look weak in front of others, especially your precious flock.

The look of defeat on you face as you hung from the chopper was like christmas, my birthday, and Halloween all rolled into one.

Christmas and my birthday because it was a present to see the great Maximum Ride look so lost., Halloween because I got to take my treat and leave, then savor it later.

But later. another one of those unfamiliar made itself known, telling me I shouldn't feel goo about the hopelessness in your eyes, that I should bad about how ruin you looked.

We captured you and two others, after the wreck. My guts squirmed at the sight of all the blood. It seemed impossible for someone to even be conscious after losing that much. But you were not only conscious and throwing punches.

We dragged you back to the school. I already knew you were scheduled to be retired, but when they told me I was to be the one doing it, I got a funny jolt in my gut. I didn't understand all these alien feelings.

When you bit me, it was like a dam broke, releasing my rage. My finger didn't even hurt, but I couldn't stop. When I watched you fly away, it was like weights had been lifted off my shoulders. What were these emotions?

I started to remember when you were still at the school. Before my own father had betrayed me. I remembered how I followed you around, I wanted you to notice me. I remember when Angel was little, when Nudge learned to talk, and even when Iggy went blind. Back then, I wanted to save you, to be a family with all of you. Now I wanted to dismember you, to make you feel the pain I felt.

When Angel wanted her bear back, I knew I Should have let the other Erasers rip both her and you apart, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to give her the bear, pat the small cherubic girl on the head and tell her that everything was going to be okay. It was a notion that left me shocked. I should have wanted to rip the bear's head off, to show her what it's like to lose something dear to her.

My dad was back but it wasn't the same as when I was younger. He treated me like a slave, not a son. He often called me 'you Eraser' instead of my name. It was like he had forgotten me. I wanted someone to care about me. I remembered when you talked to me. You had usually been nice to me, before everything else happened. If I had you to myself, we could become friends again. I knew you wouldn't come willingly, but you would eventually get used to it.

The you broke into the institute, and we had to go after you. It was the typical jeers, and then fights, until I fell. I saw the animalistic fear in your eyes, the basic killor be killed mechanism kicked in. Then your hands were around my neck, strangling the life out of me. My neck snapped, and all went black.

When I woke up, I was in a lab. I remember dying, but hten how was I here? Dad explained, he had brought me back. Maybe he still saw me as his son. I couldn' quite bring myself to believe this. Then I remembered what killed me; you. I asked if I could go after you. He had said that they had an improvement to make on me first.

I got wings. They were painful and patchwork-y but they were wings.

They sent a team with me, and I set out to get my revenge on you. We found you rather easy, considering the chip in you arm.

The fight wasn't going well, and so I did what I had always wanted. I bypassed you and headed Fang. You were in love with him, that was easy to see. The hit was right below his ribcage, lower than I intended, but I still called my men to retreat. I saw Fang fall and you dive after him. Perfect.

Later when Dad found out about my plan he said he would help me. He brought in Max II and I immediately took to her. She didn't hate me like you did, she understood how I felt. It was like I was normal and she was my best friend from down the street.

When you left Anne's, and we chased you through the woods, I almost wanted you to say no.. I had the other Max. But I also wanted Jeb to be proud of me for carrying out my plan. I tried to talk to the other Max, ut she just smiled and told me it was my choice. I chose you. The original was always better. Max II was willing so we switched you out. I stood in the corner while she took your place, keeping an eye on the rest of your flock. I felt another twist in my gut when I saw your wide, frenzied eyes.

We went back to the school, but they lied to me. You were put into an isolation tank instead of being given to me. I watched you scream, struggle, and then, finally, go inside yourself. I went into an unexplainable rage, I raced downstairs to the other Max, and did all the damage I possibly could. I started with Angel, she would have figured it out by now, so I had to keep her quiet. I ripped into her arm, and it showed in your doubles's eyes that, for the first time since she'd known me, she was afraid of me.

The you showed up again. Everything was ruined. You beat my one and only friend, and then escaped. I was still alone in this cruel world.

* * *

**I already have the next chapter wrote out, but I'm posting this as a two shot because it's too long for a little oneshot.**

**So R&R!**


End file.
